


Even in Darkness, Love Cannot Hide

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Warrick finds himself unable to look away </p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Darkness, Love Cannot Hide

Warrick walked out of the lab.  He reached into his pocket for the cardboard package and fished it out.  Looking right and left, he sauntered into a secluded alley.  The green eyed CSI did not want a lecture on his latest vice.

He took a deep drag.  Then he heard it.

"Please, Nicky, please, damn it, there."

Warrick's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. He didn't know if he was more shocked at the sounds of sex, that it was straight as an arrow Nick Stokes, or the breathy, very male voice was once again crying out.

"Fuck me, Nicky, harder."

He knew he should walk away, it was none of his business and Nick was his friend.  But it was like being drawn into a grisly crime scene, he could not make himself move.

In the shadows, Nick's hips pistoned brutally, his tight jeans caught about his thighs and his shirt rucked up. His right arm moved in time with his thrusts. His left arm was laid across wide shoulders, keeping his lover pinned to the harsh brick of the alley.

 

Warrick wasn’t gay and never had bisexual inclinations, but he felt himself harden at the sight of aggressive male sex. He could imagine the sting of flesh against flesh and the smell of sweat even as his anus clenched defensively. He was short of breath and felt feverish at the sight of their orgasm.

 

He was momentarily stunned by the beauty of Nick’s arched back and the evidence of brown hair against his shoulder.

 

The black man hissed when the neglected cigarette burned his finger tips. Fearfully, he took a step back.

 

“Did you hear something?” came the harsh whisper. Both bodies went still and seemed to melt into the shadows.

 

“I think we’re safe, G.’

 

GREG SANDERS?!? Warrick shouted mentally and saw Nick turn Greg into his arms. The two men kissed, with obvious passion and affection that went far beyond lust.

 

Warrick fled the alleyway noiselessly. His world had shifted irrevocably and he was truly unsettled.

 

*~*

 

“So he knows?” Greg asked gently before succumbing to the temptation and kissing his lover again.

 

“Yeah,” Nick muttered. He could smell the lingering smoke of Warrick’s clandestine attempt to hide his habit.

 

Greg watched as the shadow of doubt crossed Nick’s features. The younger man’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He had never intended to come in between an important friendship in Nick’s life.

 

“Hey,” Nick lifted Greg’s chin. He gave the younger CSI a brave smile and pressed their foreheads together. “You are mine, baby, nothing will change that.”

 

Greg’s lips curved upward as Nick took his mouth again.

 

*~*

 

Nick felt a ball of lead settle in his gut as Warrick sauntered towards him. He felt pinned beneath the weight of the gaze. Warrick seemed to be studying him, trying to find answers.

 

“We’re cool, Nick.” Warrick said honestly.

 

“Yeah?” Nick sighed in relief.

 

“Yeah.”


End file.
